Always Love U
by kim midori kimi
Summary: No summary/ pairing : Kyuwook/ Warning : BL
1. Chapter 1

Always Love U

Disclameir : kyuwook bukan punya saya.

Pairing : Kyuwook.

Warning : BL, Death cara, TYPO, GAJE, berantakan dan antek-anteknya.

Genre : Romance / angst (entah bisa di sebut angst atau tidak)

Fic twoshot pertama nih...

Request from lailatul magfiroh 16, mian kalau cerita yang eon buat tidak memuaskan.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi No Bash.

.

.

Star

Chapter 1

Siang itu udara sangat cerah angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang berguguran, suasana di siang hari itu sangatlah nyaman untuk di nikmati namun tidak bagi seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan sepasang iris coklat yang senada dengan rambut ikalnya.

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan luka, kesedihan dan juga kekecewaan yang mendalam, sorot matanya tak kalah sendu namun juga penuh dengan kilat amarah tatkala sepasang mata itu kini menatap tajam seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?" tanya namja berambut ikal itu pada sosok namja mungil di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah tuli, aku bilang kita P-U-T-U-S." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

"Ulangi sekali lagi." Desisnya tajam.

"Kita pu.."

Buagh

Tembok di samping namja mungil beriris caramel itu retak ketika namja berambut coklat itu menghantamnya sekuat tenaga, darah segar mengalir di sekiar kepalan tangannya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?"

"Sangat." Jawab namja mungil itu singkat.

"Lalu apa artinya hubungan kita selama ini Kim Ryeowook?!" maki namja berambut ikal pada namja di depannya yang ternyata bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Ryeowook menatap datar namja tampan di depannya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun anak dari seorang pengusaha yang kaya di Korea, orangtua Kyuhyun juga merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolahnya, banyak yang menginginkan untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun namun sayangnya dari semua murid baik itu namja atau yeoja yang naksir padanya, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar di lirik oleh Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook namja manis dan mungil di depannya ini.

Kim Ryeowook hanya namja biasa dan sederhana kehidupannya pun bisa di bilang pas-pasan, dia tinggal berdua bersama saudara sepupunya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau lebih akrab dengan panggilan Eunhyuk, marga Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memang berbeda karena Eunhyuk memakai marga Appanya.

"Kyu aku sudah bosan denganmu, selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja tidak lebih." Sungguh kata-kata namja mungil itu sangat menyayat hati Kyuhyun, apa katanya memanfaatkan.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali."

"Tidak, bukankah sudah ku katakan aku sudah bosan denganmu, minggir biarkan aku lewat aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kemudian melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa?..apa salahku chagie...semuanya sudah aku lakukan untukmu, lalu apa artinya itu." Ryeowook menulikan telinganya berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

'Mianhae kyu, ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu' batin Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihku, dia tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menyeretku ketaman belakang sekolah dan tanpa alasan yang jelas dia memutuskanku begitu saja.

Memang ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu semua di awali saat aku memberinya kado ulangtahun.

"_Chagie ini untukmu."_

"_Apa ini kyu?"_

"_Bukalah ini adalah hadiah ulangtahunmu dariku mian aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang."_

"_Ulangtahunku kan 3 hari yang lalu."_

"_Ta-tapi.."_

"_Ini ku kembalikan padamu."_

Aku masih ingat chagie, waktu itu kau melemparkan kado dariku dan hampir mengenai wajahku lalu kau pergi begitu saja, saat itu aku berpikir ada apa denganmu.

"_Chagie, ini aku membelikan boneka untukmu."_

"_Aku kan maunya boneka jerapah, kenapa kau malah memberikan aku boneka kelinci."_

"_Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin boneka bunny."_

"_Tidak aku tadi bilang jerapah, Kyu."_

"_Tapi boneka itu sudah ada yang membelinya, chagie."_

"_Aku tidak mau tau, ya sudah aku pergi saja."_

Semua yang aku berikan padamu pasti kau anggap salah, bukankah saat itu jelas-jelas kau sangat ingin boneka bunny tapi kenapa malah berubah saat aku sudah membawakannya dan aku selalu berusaha untuk memahaminya.

"_Chagie, di hari jadi kita nanti kau ingin kita merayakannya di mana?"_

"_Paris, aku ingin kesana."_

"_Tapi itu terlalu jauh, chagie."_

"_Pokoknya aku ingin kesana."_

Aku ingat kau juga sangat marah saat itu karena nyatanya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, mianhae chagie, bukan aku bermaksud untuk tidak menuruti keinginanmu tapi saat itu kita akan menghadapi ulangan di sekolah.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak ku inginkan, kau dengan teganya memutuskan aku hanya karena bosan, aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima ini semua, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku lihat saja.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

"Kyu kau darimana saja." Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan gontai dan berjalan menuju bangku miliknya, terlihat seoranbg namja yang sepertinya satu bangku dengannya sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Aku tadi di belakang sekolah Min." Jawab Kyuhyun lemas pada namja yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, Changmin.

"Hei, Wae? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi murung begitu?"

"Aku putus dengan Ryeowook." Jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa? beraninya dia pada sahabatku." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Min."

"Aku mau menemuinya."

"Jangan, ini masalahku dengan Ryeowook kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Cegah Kyuhyun, Changmin kembali mendudukan dirinya.

'Aku akan memberinya pelajaran' batin Changmin.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan ringan menuju kantin, biasanya dia akan di temani oleh sepupunya Hyukjae tapi karena sepupunya saat ini sedang menjenguk namjachingunya jadilah dia istirahat seorang diri di kantin.

Byurr

Tepat saat namja mungil itu memasuki area kantin seorang yeoja menyiramnya dengan segelas jus yang di bawanya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar tak di pedulikannya cairan lengket yang menetes di ujung rambutnya yang juga mengotori seragamnya.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" yeoja itu balik bertanya.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu namja tidak tau diri, berani sekali kau memutuskan Kyuhyun Oppa seenaknya saja dan membuatnya bersedih." Ucap yeoja yang ternyata masih satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku, akukan sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, kenapa kau tidak menghiburnya saja bukankah..kau suka padanya Seohyun-ssi." Seohyun mengeram marah dan makin menatap tajam Ryeowook, memang benar Seohyun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Kau.."

"Maaf aku tidak suka berurusan dengan yeoja, bisa tolong menyingkir." Seohyun menubruk bahu Ryeowook dengan bahunya sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan kearah lain, dirinya tidak jadi kekantin di karenakan kondisinya yang basah dan lengket karena siraman air jus.

.

Di toilet

Ryeowook membersihkan dirinya di dalam toilet.

"Huh kalau begini aku sebaiknya absen saja." Gerutunya sambil tangannya mengucek pakaiannya di wastafel yang ada di sana.

Nyut

Denyutan di kepala Ryeowook mengharuskan namja mungil itu untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Arrrghh...tidak jangan sekarang...arrgghh sakit...sekali.." ringisnya, sebelah tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya.

"O-obat..mana obat itu." Ryeowook merogoh-rogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil botol kecil berisi obat miliknya, di ambil ya sebutir obat lalu di masukan kedalam mulutnya dan Ryeowook langsung menelannya.

Ryeowook menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok toilet sekolah dirinya benar-benar merasa lelah, apalagi penyakitnya yang selalu kambuh kapan saja jika dia lupa meminum obatnya.

Ryeowook memang menderita kanker otak yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir, hidupnya pun tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan sesuai dengan vonis yang di nyatakan dokter yang sempat menanganinya.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang kondisinya bahkan Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingunya dulu pun tidak di beritahu olehnya, hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja yang tahu kondisinya.

Awalnya Eunhyuk pun tidak tahu hanya saja Eunhyuk pernah memergokinya sedang berusaha membersihkan darah yang saat itu keluar dari hidungnya, Eunhyuk yang merasa khawatir langsung menyeret Ryeowook kerumah sakit pada saat itulah Eunhyuk tahu tentang penyakit yang di derita sepupunya.

"Kyu." Lirinya menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat di cintainya sampai sekarang, "Mianhae." Perlahan kelopak mata Ryeowook menutup.-

.

.

.

"Wookie, kita perlu bicara." Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat menyusul Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah.

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Kyu." Ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Tidak, aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini Wookie, aku tidak ingin putus darimu."

"Kyu, sadarlah aku ini tidak pantas untukmu, kau taukan selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu."

"Terserah." Ryeowook berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah padaku chagie." Mohon Kyuhyun lirih suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru." Kyuhyun buru-buru menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook tajam dan penuh selidik, di cengkramnya bahu Ryeowook kuat.

"Katakan, siapa namja itu? Akan kubunuh dia." Kata Kyuhyun penuh ancaman, Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya tak sanggup beradu tatap dengan namja di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya singkat, kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan meneruskan kembali langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam namja tampan itu mengikuti Ryeowook yang semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya di gerbang Ryeowook langsung menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya saat ini.

"Hae hyung maaf aku sedikit lama." Ucap Ryeowook pada namja yang di panggil Hae atau nama lengkapnya Lee Donghae itu.

"Tak apa Wookie."

"Hyung boleh aku minta sedikit bantuanmu?" namja berwajah ikan itu mengernyit.

"Bantuan apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa di belakangku ada seorang namja berambut ikal coklat?" Donghae melihat kearah belakang Ryeowook, tidak jauh dari sana berdiri Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam pada keduanya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Ne ada."

"Hyung dekatkan wajah hyung, berpura-puralah seolah kita terlihat sedang berciuman."

"Tapi Wookie.."

"Lakukan hyung, kumohon." Pintanya, dengan agak ragu Donghae akhirnya menuruti permintaan calon adik iparnya itu, ya Donghae adalah kekasih sepupu Ryeowook yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mendengus menyaksikan pandangan menyakitkan di depannya, ingin sekali dirinya menghampiri keduanya dan menghajar namja yang sudah berani mencium kekasihnya, memang jika di lihat dari arah pandang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae terlihat seperti sedang berciuman, dengan perasaan marah dan kecewa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, baru saja." Mendengar itu Ryeowook bernafas lega.

"Gomawo hyung, kajja sebaiknya kita pulang." Keduanya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Donghae yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Ryeowook memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dirinya yang biasanya sering berbaur dengan teman-teman sekolahnya kini nampak sering menyendiri, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah mengajaknya berkali-kali untuk sarapan di kantin namja mungil itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Wookie kita kekantin yu." Ajak Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ani, hyung saja yang kesana sendiri." Tolak Ryeowook.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan siang Wookie, nanti kau bisa lapar saat pelajaran di mulai kembali." Eunhyuk masih belum menyerah untuk membujuk sepupunya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ujarnya.

"Haah~," Eunhyuk menghela nafas percuma rasanya dia mengeluarkan seribu rayuan dan bujukan agar Ryeowook mau makan siang, akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook memang keras kepala.

Brak

Seseorang membanting pintu kelas dengan keras membuat beberapa murid yang masih berada di kelas menoleh kearah pintu, di sana berdiri seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut ikal coklat sedang menatap tajam seseorang yang masih terduduk di dekat jendela.

'Kyu? Mau apa dia kemari?' tanyannya dalam hati, Kyuhyun memang tidak satu kelas dengannya, kelas Kyuhyun ada di sebelah kelas Ryeowook.

Tap tap tap

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucap namja tampan itu setelah dirinya sampai di bangku milik Ryeowook.

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Kyu." balas Ryeowook samvil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Appo kyu." Ringisnya saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia evil, dia bilang tidak mau ikut denganmu."

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu." Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, apa kau lupa aku adalah sepupu Ryeowook."

"Dan aku adalah namjachingu-nya."

"Kyu! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir apa kau sudah lupa."

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengakuinya, ini sepihak." Ryeowook terdiam, tidak dia terdiam bukan karena perkataan Kyuhyun tapi karena sakit di kepalanya yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi perlahan sebelah tangannya memegang keningnya yang terasa bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum.

"Tidak, jangan, kumohon jangan di depan dia.'

Tes

Setetes demi setetes cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir melalui kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Ommo! Wookie hidungmu berdarah." Pekik Eunhyuk, buru-buru tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan untuk menyumbat darah yang mulai mengalir semakin banyak dan mengenai seagam milik Ryeowook.

"Chagie, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

"Ani, biar aku yang membawanya." Cegah Kyuhyun yang langsung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal.

"K-Kyu.."

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kelas Ryeowook di ikuti Eunhyuk, kedua namja itu benar-benar cemas.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Ryeowook, keduanya kini menunggu Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu, darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya pun sudah di bersihkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryeowook, kau pasti tau sesuatu kan? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Eunhyuk agak gugup, dia sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun walau namja tampan itu memaksa sekalipun.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, apa yang tidak ku ketahui selama ini? Jawab aku!" bentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau membentakku."

"Itu karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah, memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terasa menyudutkannya.

'Wookie, apa yang harus hyung lakukan, haruskah hyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya.' Batinnya bimbang.

"_Hyung kumohon..jangan katakan tenang penyakitku pada Kyuhyun jika suatu saat nanti dia bertanya apa yang terjadi denganku."_

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bersedih saat aku pergi, karena aku merasa tidak sanggup jika melihatnya bersedih."_

"_Wookie.."_

"_Lebih baik dia membenciku mulai dari sekarang."_

Eunhyuk kembali mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Ryeowook beberapa bulan yang lalu, namja mungil itu meminta agar sepupunya jangan menceritakan apapun tentang keadaanya pada Kyuhyun.

"S-sungguh aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Kyu." Kyuhyun makin menajamkan tatapannya, tangannya di lipatkan di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang juga dan memeriksa keadaanya, dengan atau tanpa ijin darimu aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryeowook hanya kelelahan dan dia butuh istirahat." Cegah Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Ryeowook dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari UKS.

"K-Kyu, tunggu dulu, baiklah kau boleh membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi aku juga ikut."

"Terserah." Ucapnya singkat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu mian aku tadi mengambil tasku dan juga tas Ryeowook di kelas." Ucap Eunhyuk, "Kyu kenapa kau duduk di belakang, siapa nanti yang akan mengemudikan mobilnya?" tanya namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Kau."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang menyetir mobilnya, aku di sini saja."

"Ya! Aishh, kau selalu saja seenaknya." Gerutu Eunhyuk tapi toh dia tetap mengikuti kata-kata namja evil itu.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan bukan salahku." Ucap Eunhyuk tak mau tau, Kyuhyun hanya cuek saja menanggapinya dan malah mendekap kekasihnya dengan erat.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter keluar dari kamar rawat tempat Ryeowook berada.

"Uisa, apa Ryeowook sudah sadar? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Keadaanya tidak bisa di bilang baik." Jawab sang dokter.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang mengerti dengan jawaban sang dokter, Eunhyuk menatap was-was pada Kyuhyun, 'aigoo, bagaimana ini Kyuhyun sebentar lagi pasti marah padaku' batin namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Memangnya anda tidak tau jika pasien mengidap kanker otak dan sekarang sudah mencapai stadium akhir." Jelas sang dokter.

Deg

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat pemberitahuan yang menyakitkan seperti ini, tubuh namja tampan itu melemas seketika seakan beban yang menyangga tubuhnya lenyap saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mematikan, Eunhyuk agak merinding saat di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, 'Tamat riwayatmu Lee Hyukjae' batin Eunhyuk pasrah.

"Pasien sekarang sudah sadar kalian bisa menjenguknya sekarang, saya permisi dulu karena ada pasien yang harus saya tangani." Pamit sang dokter sambil berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Setelah sang dokter pergi Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini? .membutuhkannya." kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Eunhyuk akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, termasuk alasan kenapa Ryeowook memutuskan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun tatapan Kyuhyun berubah nyalang seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya, di putarnya knop pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook dan masuk kedalam.

Cklek

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini dalam posisi terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur masih dengan tatapan nyalangnya, amarah sudah siap di tumpahkannya, sedangkan Ryeowook terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

"Berani sekali kau menyembunyikan ini dariku." Ucapnya tajam, namja tampan itu berjalan sangat perlahan kearah Ryeowook.

Bunyi gesekan sol sepatu dengan lantai membuat suasana sedikit tegang, Eunhyuk menatap khawatir sepupunya.

"Kyu aku-"

Bruk

Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut tepat saat berhenti di depan namja mungil itu.

"Kenapa sayang, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?" katanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

".."

"Katakan, Apa aku begitu tidak berguna sampai hal sepenting ini kau rahasiakan dariku." Perlahan airmata terjatuh di kedua pipi namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook ikut berlutut dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku.."

Grep

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu, yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah penjelasan darimu." Ujarnya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya, aroma yang seminggu ini tidak tercium di indra penciumannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau bersedih saat ku tinggalkan Kyu, sudah cukup aku melihatmu terpuruk saat kau kehilangan Eomma-mu." Jelas namja mungil itu lirih.

"Babbo, tentu siapapun pasti akan bersedih jika seseorang yang dicintanyai pergi, begitupun denganku jika kau meninggalkanku." Ujarnya.

"Karena itulah Kyu, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih, lebih baik kau membenciku daripada kau harus terpuruk karenaku."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membencimu, walaupun pernah kucoba tapi tetap tidak bisa sayang."

"Kyu..."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang, aku tidak betah." Ucap Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumah milik mereka di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya, namja tampan itu berniat menginap di rumah kekasihnya walau awalnya Ryeowook melarangnya namun karena namja tampan itu terus memaksa hingga akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan mengijinkan juga.

Malamnya

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan di kursi meja makan sambil memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Nah, semua sudah selesai, kajja kita makan, Wookie kau harus makan yang banyak ne, hyung perhatikan tubuhmu makin kurus saja."kata Eunhyuk yang di sertai anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung." Balasnya, Ryeowook hendak mengambil sepotong daging dipiring yang berada di depannya namun niatannya keburu di cegah oleh namja di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu dulu chagie, biar aku yang mencobanya dulu." Cegahnya.

"Kyu, aku tau masakanku sangat enak, tapi kau tidak perlu mencegah Wookie untuk memakan makannya." Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit PD.

"Kau ini PD sekali, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin mencoba apakah masakan ini layak di konsumsi kekasihku atau tidak."kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk melotot tajam padanya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, kau pikir masakanku ini beracun. Wookie jangan dengarkan dia."

"Andwae." Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong daging lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

"Umm, enak juga, chagie kau boleh memakannya sekarang." Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian mulai memakan bagiannya, Eunhyuk menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Mwo? Ryeowook lebih menuruti perintah si evil daripada aku, aigoo~ jangan-jangan dia memakai guna-guna lagi pada Wookie' batin Eunhyuk.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 malam, kedua bola mata Ryeowook terbuka dan menampakan sepasang iris caramel yang indah, namja mungil itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba untuk beranjak namun sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya sehingga membuatnya agak sulit bergerak.

"Kyu." Ucapnya pelan, dia baru ingat jika kekasihnya itu sedang menginap di rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya, perlahan di lepaskannya pengangan tangan namja tampan itu, setelah terlepas Ryeowook mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Ryeowook duduk termenung di depan televisi yang menyala.

Grep

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluk dari belakang dan juga sebuah selimut hangat untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kyu.."

"Kau bisa masuk angin, chagie." Kata namja tampan itu lembut.

"Gomawo." Sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala namja mungil itu sebagai jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau malah bangun chagie? besokkan kita harus sekolah." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah Kyu, begitu aku terbangun rasanya terlalu sulit untuk memejamkan mata kembali." Jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya menambah rasa hangat di tubuh keduanya.

"Wae? Apa... kau merasa takut chagie." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Ne aku selalu takut kyu. Takut jika seandainya aku tertidur maka aku tidak bisa terbangun lagi."

"Jangan...jangan katakan itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Kyu.."

"Ssstt, tidurlah, aku tau kau mengantuk chagie." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga namja mungil itu.

"T-Tapi kau harus janji akan membangunkan aku jika sudah pagi." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne, aku akan membangunkanmu, nah sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk, namja mungil itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya, memejamkan mata kemudian terlelap.

Kyuhyun membelai dan mengusap surai madu kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

'Chagie, apapaun yang terjadi pada dirimu, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menjagamu, menemanimu, bahkan jika kau harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya pun aku akan menyusulmu, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.'

TBC

Haiii readers kimi bawa ff baru nih..mian belum bisa lanjut yang lain coz masih dalam proses...

Harusnya ini OS tapi karena takut kepanjangan makanya di bagi jadi 2 chap..

Buat lailatul magfiroh,, ini ff-nya mian kalau masih amburadul and tidak sesuai harapan...

Oke tanpa banya cingcong kimi permisi dulu

Paipai

Review pliss


	2. Chapter 2

Always Love U

Disclameir : kyuwook bukan punya saya.

Pairing : Kyuwook.

Warning : BL, Death cara, TYPO, GAJE, berantakan dan antek-anteknya.

Genre : Romance / angst (entah bisa di sebut angst atau tidak)

Request from lailatul magfiroh 16, mian kalau cerita yang eon buat tidak memuaskan.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi No Bash.

.

.

Star

Chapter 2

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk duduk berdua di bangku taman belakang sekolah, Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi makanan pada sepupunya, namja bergummy smile itu sengaja membuatkannya bekal karena akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Ryeowook memang tidak teratur jika tidak di paksa namja mungil itu tidak akan mau makan.

"Wookie, kau harus banyak makan ne, hyung lihat kau semakin kurus saja." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Ne hyung."

"Ngomong-ngomong, si evil tumben tidak menempel padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk iseng sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia ada latihan basket hyung."jawab Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk ber'O' sambil mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan acara makan bersama mereka, setelah selesai menyantap makan siangnya Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung baru ingat kalau hyung harus mengembalikan buku yang hyung pinjam di perpustakaan." Ucapnya.

"Ya sudah hyung kembalikan saja buku itu." Kata Ryeowook, Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas.

"Tak apa kau kutinggal sebentar?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Tak apa hyung." Dengan agak ragu Eunhyuk berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, jujur Eunhyuk merasakan suatu firasat buruk yang akan menimpa sepupunya.

.

.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Bunyi posel di kantong celana Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang membaca buku.

Ryeowook mengambil pensel miliknya, ada sebuah pesan masuk ternyata.

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Aku menunggumu di gudang belakang sekolah.**

Ryeowook mengernyit, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun memintanya untuk bertemu, pikirnya.

tanpa menunggu lama namja mungil itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana kekasihnya berada.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana Ryeowook tidak menemukan siapapun hanya pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar, namja mungil itu mau tidak mau masuk juga kedalam karena penasaran.

"Kyu.." panggilnya pada kekasihnya.

Tak ada sahutan atau pun tanda-tanda dari kekasihnya.

"Kyu kau di mana?" panggilnya sekali lagi, siapa tau kekasihnya sedang mengerjainya.

Dan sekali lagi tak ada seorang pun yang menyahut di sana, Ryeowook mulai merasa ketakutan dirinya memperhatikan sekitar gudang belakang yang memang sudah tidak di gunakan pihak sekolah suasananya pengap dan banyak debu menempel di sana-sini, bahkan jika pintunya di tutup maka di pastikan keadaannya akan gelap gulita karena jendela gudang itu tertutup tumpukan kardus.

Sret

Brakk

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar debaman keras dari arah belakangnya, buru-buru dirinya menoleh kebelakang, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget beitu melihat pintu keluar gudang itu tertutup sempurna, Ryeowook berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba membukanya, namun sia-sia karena ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari luar.

"Buka pintunya! Siapa pun di luar, tolong buka!" teriaknya dari dalam berharap ada seseorang yang mau membukakan pintu.

Dok dok dok

"Jebal, siapapun tolong buka..hiks..pintunya..hiks." Ryeowook mulai terisak sambil terus menggedor pintu tersebut, sekelilingnya benar-benar gelap dan pengap.

Di luar sana tepatnya di depan pintu gudang tersebut seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tengah tersenyum puas, ya orang yang mengurung Ryeowook kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang sebuah kunci.

" Min, apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tau." Ucap seorang namja berpipi mirip kue Mochi di samping namja tinggi yang di panggil Min atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Shim Changmin.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah menyakiti sahabatku." Ujar Changmin cuek.

"Tapi Min, bukannya mereka.."

"Sudah jangan cerewet, kajja tinggalkan tempat ini." Changmin menarik tangan namja berpipi Mochi itu dan segera menjauh dari sana membiarkan namja mungil yang terkurung di dalamnya terus berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Henry-nama namja berpipi mochi itu- menengok kearah belakang dan menatap pintu gudang itu dengan tatapan sendu, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengeluarkan namja yang terkurung di dalam sana, tanpa ia sadari airmata menetes dari ujung matanya.

'Mianhae, Wookie sunbae.' Batinnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan lihainya menggiring bola dan melewati beberapa pemain yang menjadi lawannya, teriakan para fans yang mengaguminya menggema dan membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi ramai.

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada area lawan dan siap melemparkan bola ke dalam ring, namja itu melompat namun...

Brukk

Belum sempat bola itu berhasil di lempar namja bertubuh tinggi itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, tidak, Kyuhyun tidak terkilir atau tersandung sesuatu entah kenapa namja tampan itu merasa tubuhnya melemah seketika dan jatuh dalam posisi terduduk di lapangan.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Wae?" tanya seorang namja berambut merah dan berwajah mirip koala, Zhoumi.

"Entahlah gege, aku sendiri tidak tau, dadaku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan tubuhku juga tiba-tiba jadi lemas." Ujarnya lirih, sebelah tangannya mengusap bagian dadanya, menghilangkan hawa panas dan tidak enak yang menyerang di dada.

"Kita tunda dulu latihannya." Ucap Zhoumi pada pemain yang lain dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

Kyuhyun di bopong Zhoumi menuju bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket, namja bertubuh tinggiu itu lalu mamberinya sebotol air.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun mengambil botol air itu membuka tutupnya lalu meminum isinya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah minum namun perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya belum juga hilang.

Deg

Eh?

Jantung namja tampan itu berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat sekilas bayangan raut wajah kekasihnya muncul begitu saja, 'Ryeowook' batinnya menyebut nama orang yang begitu di cintainya.

Kyuhyun merogoh ransel miliknya dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang bernama handphone, di carinya sebuah nama dari daftar kontak di handphonenya lalu namja itu menekan tombol 'call'.

Klik

"Chagie kau-.."

[Kyu... sss-sakit Kyu... di sini,,gelap.] Ucap suara di sebrang sana penuh ketakutan.

"Chagie, kau dimana? Katakan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, jadi ini rasa tak enak yang sedari tadi menderanya.

[Uhuk-uhuk..Kyu ... uhuk..aku..ada..]

Klik tut tut

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, sambungan telpon itu terputus.

"Ha-hallo, chagie?"

"Kyu, ada apa?"

"Kita harus segera mencari Ryeowook, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari bersama."

Kedua namja yang sama-sama memiliki postur tubuh tinggi itu pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan area lapangan.

.

.

"Hiks kyu... tolong aku.." Ryeowook terus terisak di gudang gelap itu, sesekali namja itu memanggil nama kekasihnya berharap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"A-appo, kepalaku..sshh." lagi rasa sakit itu kembali muncul di saat yang tidak tepat menambah rasa takut namja mungil itu semakin kuat.

Drrttt drrtt

Bunyi ponsel berdering dari saku celana Ryeowook, buru-buru namja mungil itu mengambilnya, alangkah senangnya namja mungil itu saat dia tau siapa yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

[Chagie, kau-..]

"Kyu..ss-sakit..Kyu..di sini..gelap." Ryeowook sebisa mungkin berbicara pada kekasihnya.

[Chagie, kau dimana? Katakan padaku?] tanya kekasihnya di sebrang sana, suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Ryeowook terbatuk, namja mungil itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari mulutnya, telapak tangannya mengusap sesuatu yang sempat mengalir lewat dagunya, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat mengetahui jika itu adalah darahnya, walaupun dalam keadaan gelap namun namja mungil itu bisa sedikit melihatnya.

"Kyu.. uhuk.." Namja mungil itu kembali terbatuk, kepalanya pun mulai terasa berat, "Aku..ada.."

Bruk

Prak

Tubuh mungil itu limbung dan jatuh menyentuh lantai kotor dan berdebu di dalam gudang sebelum sempat memberitahu kekasihnya di mana dirinya berada, handphone yang di pegangnya pun jatuh dan rusak parah.

"Kyu." Lirihnya pelan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tak tentu arah, dirinya hanya menuruti kemana pun langkah kakinya membawa, perasaan panik, takut dan cemas, itulah yang di rasakannya saat ini.

"Kyu kita mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi yang sedari tadi mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun berjalan.

"Aku tidak tau gege." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu untuk apa kita kemari kalau kau sendiri tidak tau akan kemana."

"Tapi aku sangat khawatir padanya, gege."

"Aku tau kau sangat panik tapi kita kan tidak tau dia berada di mana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau benar. Arrgghh sial." Umpatnya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita coba cari di.. eh bukannya itu Changmin?" Kyuhyun menengok kearah yang di tunjuk Zhoumi.

"Min!" panggil Kyuhyun pada sahabat dekatnya.

"K-Kyu, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Changmin, namja tinggi itu agak gugup saat berhadapan dengan sahabat dekatnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Ryeowook, apa kau melihatnya?"

Deg

'Gawat'batinnya, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, "Aku.. tidak melihat-"

"Dia terkurung di gudang, Kyu." Balas Henry cepat.

"Mwo? Di gudang?"Henry mengangguk.

"Henry!" bentak Changmin.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau membentak kekasihku." Zhoumi yang kesal karena kekasihnya di bentak balas membentak Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi Henry? Kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Henry mengangguk.

"Changmin mengurung Ryeowook sunbae, di gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai Kyu." Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget begitu juga Zhoumi.

"Apa itu benar, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"..." Changmin hanya diam tak menjawab, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"JAWAB?!"

"IYA! Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah menyakitimu, PUAS!" Kyuhyun mendekati sahabatnya dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal di udara siap untuk di hantamkan pada wajah sahabatnya.

Buagh

"Kau gila!" Kyuhyun memukul telak rahang sahabatnya tanpa ragu dan penuh emosi.

Changmin jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, di ikuti pekikan dari Henry yang langsung memeluk kekasihnya Zhoumi.

"Kau tau, sejak kau berhubungan dengannya kau banyak berubah, Kyu. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi." Changmin bangkit berdiri dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya lalu balas menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya, Ryeowook menjadikanku jauh lebih baik dari seorang berandalan."

Buagh

Lagi Kyuhyun tak segan-segan memukul wajah sahabatnya.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang , berubah demi namja miskin itu, dia memang pantas mati, dia pantas mati!" teriak Changmin.

"Katakan sekali lagi, akan ku bunuh kau!" Kyuhyun makin kalap, namja berambut ikal itu sudah siap menerjang kembali sahabatnya.

"Kyu, jangan, sebaiknya kita selamatkan Ryeowook." Zhoumi dan Henry menahan masing-masing lengan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja menghajar sahabatnya kembali.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau dengar!" ancam namja tampan berambut ikal itu pada sahabatnya.

Ketiga namja itu lalu pergi meningglakan Changmin yang kini menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya seorang diri.

.

.

"Nly, mana gudang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa.

Ketiga namja yang sedang berjalan agak cepat itu sangat cemas, Zhoumi sekalipun tidak begitu mengenal Ryeowook namun namja tinggi itu juga memiliki rasa khawatir pada kekasih teman satu timnya.

"Disana." Tunjuk namja berpipi mochi itu.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu gudang tua tersebut lalu memutar-mutar knop pintunya.

"Sial terkunci. Nly, kau tau dimana kuncinya?"

"Kuncinya di pegang Changmin." Jawab Henry.

"Kyu kita dobrak saja pintunya." Ajak Zhoumi, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mengambil langkah mundur lalu beberapa langkah setelahnya langsung melesat kearah pintu, di gebrakan pertama belum berhasil hingga mereka mengulangnya kembali dan setelah yang ketiga kalinya barulah pintu gudang tua tersebut terbuka.

Ketiga sosok yang berdiri di sana terkejut bukan main kala melihat sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kotor gudang tua itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan ketiganya lagi mulut dan hidung sosok yang terbaring itu mengeluarkan darah tak ayal membuat salah satu dari ketiganya meraung dan langsung menghambur kearah sosok yang masih terbaring itu meraih belakang kepalanya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Chagie, bangun chagie, ini aku, jebal jangan membuatku takut." Mohonnya penuh harap, berharap sosok yang merupakan kekasihnya akan terbangun ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Chagie, kau dengar suaraku kan, ini aku chagie, aku datang untuk menolongmu, jebal buka matamu." Mohonnya sekali lagi, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia karena namja dalam pelukannya tetap tak menunjukan respon apapun.

Airmata sudah tak terbendung lagi di kedua ujung mata namja tampan berambut ikal tersebut, tetesan bening itu pun mengalir dengan deras tanpa di perintah di kedua pipinya, Zhoumi yang tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit." Zhoumi menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku akan segera membawanya." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan buru-buru berjalan keluar dari gudang tua itu di ikuti Zhoumi dan Henry.

Changmin yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan raut wajah kesal dan benci, "cih, sial." Umpatnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD tempat Ryeowook di periksa, raut wajahnya terlihat gusar dan penampilannya sangatlah kacau.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba satu jam setelah Kyuhyun memberitahukan keadaan Ryeowook padanya memandang bosan pada Kyuhyun, namja manis yang merupakan sepupu Ryeowook itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bisakah kau diam Cho Kyuhyun, tingkahmu sungguh membuat kepalaku pusing." Umpatnya pada namja berambut ikal yang sedari tadi masih mondar-mandir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sementara aku belum tahu kondisi kekasihku sekarang bagaimana." Sahutnya.

"Kyu, bersabarlah uisanim sebentar lagi pasti akan keluar." Ucap Zhoumi menenangkan.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampilkan sosok namja berbalut jas putih khas seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, raut namja berusia paruh baya itu tampak penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana keadaanya uisa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun langsung memberondong pertanyaan pada sang dokter.

Namja paruh baya yang berstatus dokter itu menghela nafas pelan dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Mianhae, Kondisi pasien sangat buruk dan saat ini dia.. koma."

Jederr

Pernyataan sang dokter bagai kilat yang menyambar bagi Eunhyuk dan juga Kyuhyun, sungguh hal inilah yang paling tidak ingin di dengar keduanya, Ryeowook koma, tidak adakah kata-kata lain selain itu?

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut, dirinya kembali kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Wae? Kenapa rasanya hidup ini tidak adil padaku, apa kesalahanku dulu begitu besar." Lirihnya.

"Kyu, sudah kyu jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau harus tenang." Zhoumi kembali menenangkan Kyuhyun, dan berusaha membantu tubuh itu agar berdiri.

Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya, ekspresi penyesalan masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Dulu Umma, meninggal karena aku tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya, dan sekarang kekasihku seperti ini karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ungkapnya.

"Kyu, jangan berkata seperti itu, sebaiknya kita berdo'a saja semoga Ryeowook cepat sadar dari koma-nya." Zhoumi mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat namja berambut ikal itu merasa tenang dan tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan mulai menenangkan akal sehatnya kembali yang sebelumnya sempat terpuruk, namja itu kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah sang dokter yang tampaknya masih berdiri di depan pintu UGD.

"Uisa, kapan kira-kira Ryeowook akan sadar?" Sang dokter tersenyum lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mianhae, saya tidak bisa memastikannya." Katanya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban sang dokter, pasien yang mengalami koma memang sulit di prediksi kapan mereka akan sadar dari koma-nya baik yang dalam jangka cepat maupun lama.

"Lalu kapan dia akan di pindahkan kekamar lain?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Secepatnya pasien akan kami pindahkan ke kamar VIP." Jawab sang dokter.

.

.

3 hari adalah waktu paling menyesakkan bagi seorang namja penyandang marga Cho, penampilan sangat kacau bahkan terkesan lebih buruk dari tiga hari yang lalu, dari mulai rambut yang terlihat berantakan sampai seragam sekolah yang masih di kenakannya 3 hari yang lalu tanpa menggantinya.

Tatapan sendunya terus mengarah pada sosok yang kini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang rawat rumah sakit, berbagai peralatan medis terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Chagiya, kapan kau akan bangun?" lirihnya pada sosok tak sadarkan diri itu.

kedua tangan tamja itu menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang tidak terpasang infus, memberi kecupan di punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada sisi ranjang, berharap dengan sentuhan kecil darinya sang kekasih akan merasakan kehadirannya setiap saat.

"Jebal, jangan membuatku gila chagie."

Cklek

"Kyu." Sebuah panggilan halus menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, namja berambut ikal itu masih memandang wajah damai kekasihnya yang terbaring.

Tap tap

Langkah kaki yang anggun kian mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, sebuah senyuman manis bertengger di bibir merah milik yeoja cantik yang di taksir berusia 30 tahun itu, dia adalah Cho Ahra ahjumma dari Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan adik dari Appanya.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pulang, kau tidak rindu Appa dan Ahjumma-mu?" tanya Ahra lembut seraya mengusap punggung keponakan yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Aku ingin menemani Ryeowook, ahjumma." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sang yeoja kembali mengulas senyum, "Tapi setidaknya kau pulang dan berganti baju dulu Kyu, kau juga lupa makan sekarang." Paparnya, "Kau tidak ingin Ryeowook bersedih saat tersadar nanti kan."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Kyu, ahjumma mengerti sayang, kamu sangat mencintainya, tapi kamu juga jangan sampai menyiksa drirmu sendiri, apa kata Ryeowook nanti jika dirnya sudah sadar dan melihatmu begini, kamu tidak ingin melihatnya merasa bersalah kan?"

"Jinja?"

Ahra mengangguk, meyakinkan sang keponakan.

"Sekarang kita pulang ne, dan besok kamu harus masuk sekolah, setelahnya kamu bisa datang lagi kemari."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju namja berambut ikal itu berdiri di ikuti oleh sang ahjumma, Kyuhyun mengecup kening kekasihnya lama dan membisikan kata 'Aku pulang dulu' pada sang kekasih dan setelahnya keduanya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan moment yang baru saja terjadi tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ya dirinya memang sudah berada di sana namun enggan memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Wookie, cepatlah sadar." Gumamnya.

.

.

Esoknya

Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya yang berada dalam kelas seorang diri, jam istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun namja tampan itu sepertinya enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya.

Namja tamapan itu tampak melamun sambil menghadap kearah jendela, tatapannya benar-benar kosong, tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki gairah untuk hidup.

Tap tap

Seseorang datang menghampirinya, Kyuhyun sekalipun memandang kosong kearah luar jendela dan tampak seperti melamun, namun dirinya masih peka akan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan pantulan sosok yang kini menghampirinya terlihat di cermin jendela kelasnya yang berwarna agak gelap.

"Kyu, aku.. ingin minta maaf." Ungkap sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin, sahabat dekatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dingin, tatapannya terus kearah luar enggan untuk melihat sosok yang sudah menyebabkan kekasihnya terbaring koma.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin meminta maaf." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf jangan kepadaku, minta maaflah pada kekasihku."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa masih belum puas Min? Belum puaskah kau membuat kekasihku terbaring koma?!" inotasi yang awalnya rendah berubah menjadi tinggi kala namja bernama Changmin itu tak menunjukan respon apapun.

Changmin tersentak, tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan sampai menimbulkan hal semacam ini, Ryeowook koma dan itu semua karena-nya.

"Mwo? Ryeowook...koma?"

"Jangan memasang wajah sok innocent mu di depanku, Min." Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung menajam begitu teralih pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Kyu, aku benar-benar tidak tau jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja dengan membuatnya ketakutan di gudang itu." Jelasnya sirat akan nada penyesalan.

"Terlambat Min, semua sudah terjadi, Ryeowook koma di rumah sakit dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan sadar, DAN SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAU!"

Buagh

Prang

Kyuhyun memukul kuat kaca jendela di sampingnya, menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin melayangkan tinju itu pada sahabatnya namun semua itu percuma karena apapun yang di lakukannya pada Changmin saat ini tak akan membuat Ryeowook sadar dari koma-nya.

"Kyu!" pekik Zhoumi dari arah luar pintu kelas dan langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan namja berambut ikal itu yang kini berlumuran darah yang mengalir dari luka lebar di punggung tangannya.

Changmin tercengang melihat perbuatan sahabatnya yang terkesan nekat memukul kaca jendela kelas.

"Dasar babbo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi setengah memaki pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang, akan ku obati lukamu." Zhoumi menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan kearah UKS meningglakan Changmin yang kini memandang nanar keduanya seorang diri.

.

.

"Kau ini selalu saja berbuat sesukamu, lihat lukamu sangat dalam untung saja tulangmu tidak hancur saat melakukannya tadi." Cerocos Zhoumi menceramahi kelakuan namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, aku hanya kesal." Ungkapnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai memecahkan kaca kelaskan, dan kau harus segera menggantinya." Ujar Zhoumi sambil tangannya membalut luka di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja itu masalah sepele." Ucapnya enteng.

Bletak

Zhoumi menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Enteng sekali kau berbicara seolah semuanya selesai begitu saja dengan uang, kau tau sifat tempramen-mu itu bisa merugikan orang lain, coba kau pikirkan lagi bagaimana jika ada siswa/i yang terkena pecahan kaca yang jatuh kebawah itu saat kebetulan mereka berada di sana."

".." Kyuhyun diam, sebenarnya dirinya sedikit menyesali perbuatannya.

"Haah~" Zhoumi menghela nafas, "Percuma berbicara panjang lebar padamu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Cetusnya.

"Ya! Aishh, dasar kau ini." Zhoumi selesai membalut luka di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apakah setelah pulang sekolah kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Zhoumi mengubah pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku akan kesana."

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama nanti siang, Henry juga akan ikut kesana."

"Terserah."

.

.

Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry berjalan dengan santai di koridor rumah sakit, terlihat salah satu diantaranya membawa sekeranjang buah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Henry.

Tak terasa langkah kaki mereka kini sudah semakin dekat dengan kamar Ryeowook, namun langkahnya ketiganya terhenti seketika saat melihat sosok tak di kenal sedang duduk di kursi tunggu tepat di depan kamar rawat Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menilik sosok itu, tunggu, sepertinya namja itu tidak asing di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengingat siapa sosok itu hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar ingat dengan sosok namja tampan berwajah mirip ikan itu.

"Kau! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini." Kyuhyun menghampiri namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae kekasih dari Eunhyuk, menarik kuat kerah kemeja yang di kenakan namja itu keatas hingga namja itu ikut tertarik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu aku bisa menjelaskannya, tolong lepaskan." Donghae berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang tercekik akibat tarikan kerah kemejanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat jawab aku?!" makinya dengan sorot mata tajam dan rahang yang mengeras, Kyuhyun masih merasakan perasaan cemburu pada namja di depannya yang pernah di akui Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku." Eunhyuk yang datang dari arah lain langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya.

"Ke-kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, bukankah namja di depannya ini adalah kekasih Ryeowook (setaunya).

"Ne dia memang kekasihku, mau apa kau?" wajah Eunhyuk berubah galak sekarang.

"Bukankah dia.."

"Kau salah paham." Potong Donghae cepat ingin meluruskan semuanya sekarang.

"Aku dan Wookie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sungguh." Lanjutnya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang sudah evil mode on.

"Hae benar kyu, dia adalah namjachingu-ku." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, menetralkan kembali emosi yang sempat memuncak sebelumnya.

"Oke, aku percaya, tapi bisa kau jelaskan tentang kejadian tempo hari, saat kau menciumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat kyu, Ryeowook yang meminta Hae untuk berpura-pura." Kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Cih." Kyuhyun mendengus lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar rawat kekasihnya, tanpa mempedulikan penjelasan Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan pada Donghae.

"Dasar evil itu tidak pernah menghilangkan sikap premannya sejak dulu." Gumam Zhoumi.

"Gege sebaiknya kita kedalam juga." Henry menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam, keduanya menyapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk kedalam.

.

Seperti halnya hari kemarin Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang tempat kekasihnya terbaring, dengan tangan kekasihnya yang ia genggam dan sesekali di kecup, tak lupa beberapa kalimat yang meminta agar sang kekasih terbangun ia ucapkan walaupun itu tak membuahkan respon apapun Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan menyerah.

Zhoumi dan Henry memandang miris pada Kyuhyun, setelah meletakan keranjang buah di atas meja keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Apa Wookie sunbae akan sadar?" tanya Henry pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Tentu, hanya saja kita tidak tau pasti kapan dirinya akan kembali tersadar." Jawab Zhoumi sambil merangkul pundak Henry.

"Aku kasihan pada Kyu, dia jadi aneh sejak Wookie sunbae koma. Haah~" menghela nafas, "semoga saja Wookie sunbae cepat sadar." Lanjutnya.

.

Tepat pukul 3 sore pasangan Zhoury memutuskan untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae kecuali Kyuhyun yang seprtinya masih betah di tempatnya semula.

"Kyu, ini sudah sore sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sirheo, aku masih ingin di sini." Tolak namja berambut ikal itu.

"Tapi nanti Appa-mu khawatir Kyu, lagipula besok kau bisa datang lagi kan." Bujuk namja pemilik gummy smile itu sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, apa kau tuli." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Sesukamu lah." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan kelantai.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Kyuhyun mau di suruh pulang kerumahnya karena paksaan dari sang Appa dan juga bujukan halus dari ahjumma-nya, Kyuhyun menyerah dan akhirnya ikut pulang bersama Ayah dan juga bibinya.

.

"Kyu, Appa tidak melarangmu jika kau ingin menjenguk Ryeowookie, tapi kau juga harus ingat, jika kau masih memiliki rumah tempat kau pulang." Tutur sang Appa bijak, Appa dari Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah melarang hubungan keduanya dan beliau cenderung mendukung keduanya, hanya saja untuk kasus yang satu ini sang Appa terpaksa menyeret anaknya pulang karena khawatir akan kesehatan putra satu-satunya.

"Ne Appa, mian sudah membuatmu cemas." Sang Appa tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala putranya.

"Jangan terlalu terpuruk Kyu, percayalah Ryeowookie pasti akan bangun."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dirinya meresa bersalah karena sudah membuat keluarganya khawatir, ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok yang di cintainya terus terbayang setiap saat, itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun selalu ngotot ingin menjaga kekasihnya tanpa memikirkan keadaanya sendiri, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya khawatir.

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku tidak berada di sisinya, Appa."

"Appa mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaanmu, dan Appa juga sangat berterima kasih pada Ryeowookie karena berkat kehadirannya di sisimu, kau menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, Appa benar-benar salut padanya." Puji sang kepala keluarga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan sang Appa untuk kekasihnya, ya sosok Kyuhyun di masalalu memang berbeda dengan yang sekarang, dulu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat nakal penampilannya pun lebih pantas di sebut berandalan daripada anak seorang pengusaha, namun sejak bertemu dengan namja bersurai madu yang kini menjadi kekasihnya semuanya berubah.

Flashback

Sekelompok remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah senior tampak sedang asik berbincang-bincang dan juga bercanda, salah satu dari mereka tampak sibuk menggoda seseorang yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

Penampilan mereka pun jauh dari kata rapi, lihat saja dasi yang tidak di pakai, seragam sekolah yang di keluarkan serta dua kancing teratas yang tidak di kancingkan, ya mereka adalah berandalan di sekolah bernama SM High School itu dengan nama geng Sparkyu yang di ketuai seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah evil yang selalu terlihat sangar, rambut ikal setengkuk yang berantakan serta sepasang almond menghiasi kedua iris matanya, di adalah Cho Kyuhyun putra salah seorang donatur terbesar di sekolahnya, tapi sekalipun Kyuhyun adalah seorang brandalan dirinya tetaplah menjadi pujaan para yeoja di sekolahnya.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kemarin kan?" ucap seorang namja yang duduk di dekatnya dengan kalimat menggoda.

"Hm, ne." Sahutnya datar.

"Bagus, bagus ayo cepat kau laksanakan." Ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendelik pada namja di sampingnya, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Harus, kau kan kalah di pertandingan kemarin dan yang kalah harus menuruti ucapan si pemenang."jawab namja itu lagi.

Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya dalam hati yang mau-maunya ikut taruhan bodoh bersama teman-temannya dan sialnya kenapa dirinya harus kalah.

Shim Changmin sahabat dekatnya dan masih satu geng dengannya, menantang Kyuhyun bermain basket dan sebagai taruhan yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang.

"Kyu, kau masih di sana." Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aaa, tentu saja aku masih di sini."

"Bagus. Kau masih ingat perkataanku kemarinkan siapapun yang melewati gerbang masuk itu kau harus menciumnya, kajja kau harus jalan kesana." Titah Changmin bergaya ala pesuruh.

Kyuhyun dengan muka masam menuruti kata-kata sahabatnya, kedua matanya ia pejamkan karena itu juga sebagai salah satu syaratnya.

Namja itu terus berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka, tak lama muncul sosok seorang namja paruh baya dengan beberapa buku di tangannya dia adalah kepala sekolah di SMHS.

Teman-teman satu geng Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat target yang akan jadi korban Kyuhyun dan mereka juga bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi pada ketua mereka setelahnya.

"Aku yakin setelah ini pasti akan turun badai." Celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan hanya badai, gempa bumi yang hebat pun pasti terjadi, hahahaha." Sahut yang lainnya, dan semuanya kembali tertawa.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus menghentikan tawanya karena sang kepala sekolah berjalan kearah lain bukan kearah Kyuhyun, tak lama berselang muncul sosok namja manis bertubuh mungil berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya.

Cup

"Eh?" namja mungil itu menutup bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan tiba-tiba dari namja yang tidak di kenalnya.

Plak

"Ya! Kenapa kau menampar wajahku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau yang lebih dulu tidak sopan kepadaku, huh." Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan melawati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Aishh, baru kali ini ada yang menamparku," gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan namja mungil itu, "Menarik." Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kyu, kau kena tampar tuh." Ejek salah seorang dari teman se-geng nya.

"Apa ada yang mengenalnya?"

"Kim Ryeowook, dia murid di kelas sebelah kita Kyu."

"Kim.. Ryeowook." 'Aku akan mencari tau tentangmu'tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun selalu mencari tau tentang Ryeowook bahkan sering mengikuti atau mengintip aktivitasnya, bahkan tanpa di sadarinya dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada namja bertubuh mungil yang jadi obyek perhatiannya sekarang, dan dia bertekat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada namja bertubuh mungil itu sekarang.

"Namamu Kim Ryeowook, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun dengan PD-nya memperkenalkan diri di depan namja bernama Ryeowook itu yang kini memandang cengo kearahnya.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan denganku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Ryeowook menggedikan bahunya, "Untuk apa."

"Kau tau, aku.. sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ungkapnya.

Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku, sudah sejak lama memperhatikanmu, sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini, aku mencintaimu maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" keluar sudah kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin di ucapkan namja bermarga Cho itu.

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget dengan mulut yang menganga, tidak menyangka akan ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya terlebih dirinya adalah seorang namja dan orang itu juga seorang namja.

"Kau tidak salah bicara kan? Lagi pula aku tidak suka dengan penampilanmu yang mirip berandalan itu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar penuturan namja manis di depannya ini.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang berandalan." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini di landa patah hati.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung seorang diri di balkon rumah mewah miliknya, dirinya terus mengingat ucapan dari namja yang telah mencuri hatinya.

'Apa aku harus berubah?' batinnya, lama dirinya termenung hingga akhirnya dia memiliki sebuah keputusan yang mantap.

Keesokan harinya seluruh penghuni di kediaman Cho di buat terkejut oleh perubahan yang di buat sang putra tunggal, bahkan sang Appa sampai menjatuhkan sendok makannya sedangkan sang Umma ternganga di tempat duduknya sambil memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya.

"Selamat pagi Appa, Umma, Ahjumma-ku yang cantik."

"Pagi, tumben kamu sarapan pagi bersama kami, dan hei! Kamu terlihat rapi dan tampan sekarang." Puji sang Bibi.

"Aku memang sudah tampan dari sana-nya, Ahjumma."

"Tapi kali ini beda, Kyu."

"Ahra benar, kau terlihat sangat rapi dan tidak biasanya kau menyapa kami." Tutur sang Appa.

"Aku begini karena seseorang." Cetusnya.

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat setiap tingkah laku anak mereka, namun dalam hati mereka sangat bersyukur jika Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah, ya Kyuhyun memang di kenal selalu membuat masalah, sudah berapa kali kedua orangtua-nya di panggil pihak sekolah karena kasus yang sering di buat anaknya, pihak sekolah sebenarnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan Kyuhyun namun mereka tidak berani mengingat Appa Kyuhyun adalah donatur terbesar di SMHS terlebih lagi Kyuhyun juga termasuk golongan siswa yang jenius.

"Aku sudah selesai," Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku berangkat dulu Appa, Umma, Ahjumma-ku yang cantik." Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ini keajaiban." Celetuk Nyonya Cho.

"Siapapun yang membuatnya berubah, aku akan berterima kasih padanya." Tuan Cho ikut menimpali.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah Ryeowook tampak asik membaca sebuah novel ber-genre romance seorang diri.

Tap tap

"Ehm, hai.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, kepalanya mendongak pada sosok yang baru saja menyapanya, namja mungil itu agak terkejut ketika melihat penampilan namja yang di yakininya berandalan itu kini berubah, tatanan rambutnya tercukur rapi baju seragamnya pun kini di masukkan kedalam dan dasi yang biasanya di simpan entah di mana mulai bertengger manis di kerah seragamnya.

"Bagaimana, aku benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang, dan aku juga sudah membubarkan geng-ku."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini jika kau hanya terpaksa, Kyu."

"Aku serius, Ryeowook."

"Apa untungnya menyukai orang sepertiku, aku tidak memiliki apa-apa sepertimu di samping itu kita baru saja saling mengenal."

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku selalu merasa berdebar jika mengingat bayangmu, aku selalu merasa gelisah jika tidak melihatmu, ku mohon percayalah padaku, aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan satu hal lagi kita mungkin memang baru saling mengenal tapi kau juga harus percaya jika cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook dan mengcupnya satu persatu.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi padamu, aku mencintaimu maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Dan mulai saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji akan benar-benar berubah demi kekasih hatinya.

Flashback off

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut jika mengingat tentang kenangan manis itu, ya sampai kapan pun dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakannya, setelah percakapan dengan sang Appa usai Kyuhyun memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk pigura berisikan photo dirinya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Chagiya, bogoshipheo." Gumamnya lirih sambil terus mengecup photo kekasihnya.

"Kuharap saat aku kembali menemuimu, kau sudah dalam keadaan sadar." Ucapnya, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dan membawanya menuju alam mimpi.

Tbc

Wiuh#lap kringet.

Ngetik 5rb w #rekor |#barunyadar.

Annyeong... kimi balikk lagiii

Haah~, harusnya ini chap akhir,, tapi gag tau kenapa malah kepikiran bikin tbc lagi,, oz kepanjangan sih kalau di lanjut sampai end... di tambah lagi kimi baru sembuh...#malah curhat..

Yosh para reader kimi mau minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan penulisan di chap ini, atau yang ngarep ini chap ending padahal engga...

Balesan review :

Shinra : annyeong... yah mereka emang selalu sweettt... ini lanjut ,, gomawo...

NishaRyeosomnia : wew jangan mewek dong ntar kamarku kebanjiran lagi XD.. hoho siapa bilang changmin gag nongol tuh dia mulai beraksi #ceileh... ini lanjutannya.

Mie2ryeosom : iya kan tadinya mau oneshoot makanya alurnya pake kereta, eh malah nambah.. nie juga nambah satu chap lagi kayaknya...

Dhia bintang : wah masa... siap-siap tisu aja... XD makasih udah mampir...

Kim RyeoSungHyun : uhmm kayanya sih jawabannya di chap depan... ini udah lanjut...

Pinky05KwmS : ohohoho makasih... ini udah lanjut...

Mufidatul Andriani : hahahaha tenang kyu bakal terus jaga wook nanti... sad atau engga jawabannya di chap depan... mampir lagi ya...

Nisaaa : hai jugaaa~...! ne emang ntarnya bakal ada yang death... huhu yang pasti jawabannya ada di chap depan...

Ryeo ryeong : hahaha wookie ngga jahat kok dia begitu karena ingin kyu supaya gag sedih...ok ini di lanjut..

Guest : ok siipp

MyryeongkU : keinginanmu terkabul chingu... emang tadinya ini chap akhir tapi kimi udah gag kuat ngetik terlalu panjang makanya di tbc dulu... gomawo udah mampir...

Cloudsomnia88 : wah jangan nangis dong chingu #ngasih tisu..

WONHAESUNG LOVE : ini udah lanjut...chap terakhir satu chap lagi tuh..

Bluerose : ne emang bakal ada yang death tuh... tapi belum di chap ini kok..

Lailatul magfiroh : lailalala~... mian eon malah nambah chap lagi.. dirmu taukan kalau diriku baru sembuh jadi gag kuat kalau panjang2 ngetik... khukhukhu kyu romantis karena di jitak dulu sama eon#plakkk.. hehehehe makasih udah review...#kissbyelaila..

Kimfida62 : hohoho gpp.. makasih udah mampir...

Hanazawa kay : wah masa.. ini emang ff kimi kok.. Cuma kemaren gag tau kenapa kehapus di ffn-nya ternyata emang ada kesalahan dari sananya.. kimi juga lupa ngga ngasih kode repost kemaren..

Gim heegi : ini udah lanjuuuttt

SimbaRella : hahaha iya tuh,, tapi gag di chap ini chingu... makasih udah review...

Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee : hahaha ne kyu emang cinta setengah metong ama wook.. uhmm kayanya sih begitu#plakk...

Ahrahenry897 : huhuhu kita liat aja chap depan...

Michelle kim : ini udah lanjutt...

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review.. oh iya maaf jika ada yang tidak kimi sebutkan namanya oz kemaren ff ini sempet kehapus makanya kimi post ulang,, and review sebelumnya juga kehapus jadi kimi tidak tau siapa aja yang udah masuk reviewnya waktu itu...

Oke tanpa banyak cingcong kimi pmit duluuu

Chap depan real end kok...

Pai pai...


End file.
